


Moments in a Soft Galaxy

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is a badass, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Rex will make sure people know this while proving that he is also a badass, Shenanigans, Silly, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Tags will be updated as things are added, Worried brothers, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Sometimes the story is little more than a moment.1. The Bad Batch need to name their ship2. On a scale of Hardcase to Cody3. Ahsoka has to be the Responsible Padawan. It’s overrated.4. Cody is badly injured. Rex struggles to deal with that.5. Rex overhears a vod doubting Cody's skills. He can't allow that to stand.6. Hondo invites himself to Cody and Obi-Wan's wedding.7. On the Torrent to Bail Organa scale of chaotic-dumbassery8. Rex, Bacara and a destructive tooka kitten9. Rex teasing Doom at a cooking competition10. Caleb is enthusiastic about being allowed to push buttons.11. Alpha 17 teaches about blades. Cody just wants to punch stuff.12. It must be Taungsday.13. Cody goes down during a battle. Obi-Wan worries.14. Dogma tries a marshmallow15. Hardcase's water skiing idea doesn't go according to plan.16. Another Wolfpack containment failure.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 115
Kudos: 437
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. To Name a Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for moments, scenes and snippets too short for their own stories. They will be all over the Soft Wars timeline and not in any sort of order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Batch needs a name for their ship.  
> Their first choice is not accepted.

CWCWCWCWCW

It was one of Cody’s least favorite days. A full day in hyperspace with no meetings meant a full day of paperwork. He had just settled in with a cup of caf when his pad chimed, indicating a new message had been received.

‘May as well start with that one.’ The Marshal Commander thought to himself.

It turned out to be a form from Clone Force 99, aka The Bad Batch. He sighed heavily. This did not bode well for how his day was going to go.

CWCWCWCWCW

Hunter’s comm chimed less than ten minutes after he submitted the form. There was a message from Commander Cody.

_Private Comm_

Cody: Absolutely Not. Try Again.

Hunter shared the news with the rest of the Batch. They were all extremely disappointed. Wrecker sighed dramatically.

“But _why_ won’t Commander Cody let us name our ship the _Havoc Murder_? It’s a GREAT name. And it fits us!” Wrecker whined.

“The Marshal Commander probably has concerns about professionalism,” Tech suggested from the floor, where he was working on a small droid.

This was going to devolve into an argument if he let it, so Hunter decided to head that off.

“Probably. So, let’s do what he said and come up with something else. That will be more successful than trying to argue with the Marshal Commander,” Hunter suggested.

The responses he received were little more than petulant sighs and grumbling. That wasn’t encouraging.

“Or we could save ourselves the trouble and ask the Marshal Commander to name it,” Crosshair grumbled.

He didn’t care on way or the other, but he also didn’t want to listen to the others argue about this anymore. It had taken them three days to come up with _Havoc Murder._

Hunter frowned. He disliked that for several reasons.

“No. This is our ship. We are responsible for the name. We aren’t adding something so trivial to Commander Cody’s workload,” The sergeant said with a firm shake of the head.

After several rounds of debate and discussion, Hunter sat down to fill out the form once more. Hopefully, this name would meet with the Marshal Commander’s approval. He really, really didn’t want to go through this for a third time.

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody’s comm chimed.

_Private Comm_

Hunter: Ok, sir. We came up with a new name and I’ve resubmitted the form.

Cody grabbed his datapad. A few taps later, he was looking at the new form with its new proposal for a ship name for Clone Force 99’s ship. He read over the form. This wasn’t a whole lot better than their last suggestion, but he wasn’t going to argue it. He had a feeling this was as good as it was going to get.

CWCWCWCWCW

Hunter wasn’t surprised at how quickly the response came.

_Private Comm_

Cody: Fine. You can call your ship the _Havoc Marauder_. I’ve signed off and the approval has been logged.

Hunter grinned.

_Private Comm_

Hunter: Thank you, sir!

Time to tell the boys the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happened because the first time I wrote about the Bad Batch I accidentally called their ship the Havoc Murder and didn't realize until two days later 🤣.


	2. The Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the scale of Hardcase to Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More silliness from the Soft Wars discord. I promise this scene ages ago. Here we are!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

They had finished latemeal and were washing dishes when Kix brought up an encounter from that afternoon.

“I ran into Comet earlier. He’s started seeing someone,” Kix mentioned.

The rivalry between Torrent and Wolfpack had faded a bit in the last few years. Hardcase finally getting a clue had helped _significantly._ There were far fewer brawls…or rather the ones that happened were _friendly_ in nature.

“Where does he fall on the scale?” Jesse asked as he handed over the next clean dish.

Kix frowned as he began to dry it.

“What scale?”

Jesse leveled a put-upon look at his husband.

“You know which scale,” He said with a long-suffering sigh.

The sniper quirked an eyebrow at the theatrics.

“The Hardcase to Cody scale. Where does Comet fall?” The scout repeated, as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

Times like this, Kix wondered if he had married one of the least mature clones ever decanted. He loved him, sure, but sometimes he also wanted to throttle him. The scale was nonsense, and in his mind, a bit disrespectful. Sure, it had taken Hardcase literal years to realize he had feelings for Wolffe and a ridiculously long time to realize they were dating (Wolffe had practically _moved in_ , Kix still didn’t understand how Hardcase, their adorable shooty happy bunny, had missed _that_.). The other end of the scale was Cody, who had pretty much known since the moment he laid eyes on the man who was to be his General that he wanted him. Ponds was an odd sort of middle of the scale. Hardcase had channeled his confused feelings into a constant desire to brawl with the Wolfpack. Ponds at least he realized he and Fox were _friends_ even if he didn’t figure out the rest of it. He would allow that it made for an amusing scale, but he still found it a bit rude. He didn’t want to encourage his husband.

“I ran into him at the grocery store, I didn’t exactly ask for his entire life story,” Kix replied dryly.

Jesse pouted.

“You are absolutely no fun whatsoever,” He said. After a pause he added, “Clearly I need to teach you more scouting techniques.”

“Or I could just leave that to _you_ and stick to shooting things from a distance,” Kix retorted.

He thought that was the end of it. He should have known better.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t know where he falls on the scale?” Jesse asked one more time after five minutes later.

Kix put away the dish he had just finished drying, tapped his forearm, where his bracer would have been, and murmured “Kot” under his breath.

“From the sounds of it this was a while in coming. So not all the way to the Hardcase end. Ponds, maybe?” Kix finally admitted.

Jesse was beaming.


	3. A Responsible Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds some initiates and tries to be the responsible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bad mood today, so I wanted something silly and fluffy. I think this qualifies.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“Will you be quiet? They’re going to find us!”

“Me? You’re the one who doesn’t know how to whisper!”

Ahsoka had a hard time holding back a giggle. Obviously, the initiates were trying _very_ hard to hide behind that statue. She supposed she _should_ be the responsible Padawan and find out why they were hiding when she was fairly certain they were supposed to be in class...

“You know, you’re making it pretty easy to find you right now. Not a good idea if you’re trying to hide,” She offered, leaning against the wall by the statue.

Two Initiate boys- a human and a Mirialan - came out from behind it scowling.

“Playing a game?” She asked after a moment.

“Wellll…not really,” The Mirialan said.

The human boy huffed.

“We were in the Room of a Thousand Fountains earlier with our friends. We were just playing around. We didn’t _mean_ for Freyyr to fall in a fountain!” The boy said.

Now that sounded like a story. She knew who Freyyr was; it was kind of hard _not_ to know the only Wookie currently in the creche.

“What are your names?” Ahsoka asked.

“Gel,” The Mirialan offered.

“Zekk,” The human said.

“Well, boys, have you considered just apologizing? If it was an accident, I’m sure Freyyr won’t be mad about it,” The Padawan offered reasonably.

The boys shared a look. They didn’t look convinced.

“Are you supposed to be in class right now?” She asked.

“Maayyyybe,” Gel said, looking semi-contrite.

Ahsoka could not believe she was having to be the responsible one. Wait until she told Jesse about this. He would sympathize with her plight. She sighed.

“Come on you two, let’s get you back to class.”

Zekk made an incredibly aggrieved sound. Gel drooped.

“Okkkkaaayyyy,” the human agreed dramatically.

The Togruta Padawan just barely managed to not laugh.

They headed back towards the classroom wing.

“We win!” Zekk proclaimed as a couple of other Initiates came into view.

“Uggghhhh. And you got _Ahsoka._ How??” Demanded a girl Ahsoka was fairly sure was human.

But she was now very confused. 

“Care to explain?” the Togruta asked.

“That’s Ailyn,” Zekk said gesturing to the girl. “And. Wellll...ok, so maybe what we told you isn’t _exactly_ what happened.”

“I kinda figured,” Ahsoka replied.

“We’re playing a game,” A Kiffar girl explained. “We split up into two teams and hide. Well. Mostly hide. We _want_ to get caught. We’re seeing who can be found the most times by different people!”

“Larin! You’re not supposed to _tell._ That’ll ruin the game!” Gel protested.

Ahsoka didn’t bother stifling her laughter that time.

“It’s fine! I won’t tell. As long you as you aren’t supposed to be in class right now, I’ll even let you keep playing,” She promised.

“We have free time for another hour,” Ailyn was quick to reassure.

“Ok. Point to the boys, then. Have fun!” Ahsoka said with a wave as she walked away shaking her head.

She pulled out her comm as she went and entered Jesse’s comm code.

“Everything ok?” He asked as soon as the call connected. “And are you sure you shouldn’t be calling Rex.”

Ahsoka laughed.

“You’re the one who will understand, Jesse! I had to be the _responsible one._ ”

“The horror,” Jesse replied, deadpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How old are they? That's a great question. Old enough to wander the Temple without supervision, but young enough Ahsoka wouldn't know them.


	4. A Little Brother's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody always seemed so strong and imposing. Invincible, even. For Rex, seeing him like this was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst alert on this one, sorry all!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Rex had been keeping vigil at Cody’s bedside since they brought him out of the bacta tank. Two days in the tank and still the medics couldn’t say they were certain he would make it. This was just so _wrong_ on every conceivable level. Cody wasn’t supposed to be lying in a medical bed so deathly still. His ori’vod had always seemed so strong and imposing. Invincible, even. To see him like this…

“I had accepted the possibility of my own death in this karking war,” Rex said softly. “But somehow, I never accepted the possibility of yours. You aren’t allowed to die on me, Cody. You aren’t. You hear me, ori’vod?”

The blond wasn’t ashamed of the tears on his cheeks. He loved all of the Shebse, but he and Cody had always been just that little bit closer. It was Cody he had looked to most for approval, Cody who had been his rock and his strongest protector. The others loved him, sure, but it was Cody who looked Alpha 17 dead in the eye and _lied_ to protect him. It was Cody who ran with him in the rain when his sharp tongue got him into trouble (and it was only later that he had realized that even that was about protecting him). His ori’vod had been so proud of him when he pushed to learn from others too, from people who would push him harder than the Shebse would. Cody was there, in person or by comm, whenever Rex celebrated a success or mourned a loss. The thought that one day he could lose that was something he never allowed himself to consider. Even when they waited for word about Wolffe when he lost his eye, Rex still never let himself consider it being _Cody_ in that position. The universe had a cruel way of making people face realities they would prefer to ignore.

“I get the point. You’re as mortal as the rest of us. You can get better now,” Rex said, forcibly swallowing back his tears. “You have to be ok.”

It was Cody who was slowly securing a future for the Vode, a future where they would be free. What would happen to _that_ dream if Cody were to die? Would it die with him? Would someone else take it up in his place? Who _could?_

Rex put his elbows on the bed next to Cody’s hip and rested his head on his hands. He’d stay for however long he could. He knew both Generals would give him whatever time they could. General Kenobi was there every moment possible, but with Cody out of commission the General had to do the work of two to keep the Third Systems Army running. Rex knew Anakin was doing what he could to help, using it as a means to keep a close eye on his former Master. But Anakin visited too, stopping by to hover worriedly when he had the time.

If Cody were to…if Cody didn’t…it would devastate _all_ of them.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

A day later, the medics declared that Cody was clear of the worst danger and on the road to recovery, though they kept him sedated just to be safe. Two days after that, Cody _finally_ opened his eyes.

For the first time in days, Rex felt like he could breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody gets better (obviously!) and there are lots of hugs and cuddles all around.


	5. Not An Exaggeration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex overhears a vod doubting Cody's skills. He can't allow that to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Rex focused scene. Initially this was supposed to be a fic in and of itself, but I just couldn't get a sparring scene I was happy with written, so it is staying a Moment instead.  
> Enjoy!

CWCWCWCW

“Oh, come on. He’s a Marshall Commander. Way more paperwork and back end coordination involved in that role than anything! Commander Cody probably rarely sees the front end of a battle these days,” Came a voice drifting out the door to the mess hall. 

Rex froze, listening. He didn’t know what fool had uttered those words. They had recently taken on fresh troops, so it was likely someone new.

The voice continued on, digging itself deeper into a hole, “He’s probably isn’t even that hard to beat in a spar. There’s no way he’s the warrior the stories claim. Just no way. Punching droids in the face? Really? I don’t believe it.”

Rex didn’t know that voice, but he was about to introduce himself to it. The owner would be sorely regretting those words soon. He looked over to see Fives and Echo both frowning heavily. Jesse was outright scowling. His boys all had a healthy respect for Cody. They knew that he was always right there with his men during a battle. He asked no one to take a risk he himself would not take. They also remembered the training sessions before they left for ARC training. They knew as well as he did that Cody’s reputation was deserved. And his boys were no more willing to tolerate a slight against the Marshal Commander than he was. This was going to be fun.

CWCWCWCW

Rex looked down at his fallen opponent. He liked to think he had just taught the vod an incredibly valuable lesson. He would drive it home a bit more. For all of them.

“You think what you’ve heard about Marshall Commander Cody is an exaggeration? You think he can’t possibly be as skilled as you’ve heard? Consider this. You weren’t a challenge for me. At all,” Rex said bluntly. The man on the ground made a noise of protest but didn’t actually dare say anything. So Rex continued, “You came in here boasting of your own skills. I took you down _easily_. The only reason I’m sweating is because I sparred with three of my ARCs before you.”

Rex let his eyes trail across the room, taking in the Vode around him. Some were dressed for sparring or training. Some were in their armor. Some he knew personally. Some he didn’t. Either way, there was more of a point to be made.

“You weren’t a challenge for me. And me? I’ve never beaten Cody. Not once. We’ve sparred countless times since the day we met, _which was when I was still a third stage cadet_. Every single one of those spars has ended in me down on the mats, not him,” Rex said pointedly.

The brothers around him shifted awkwardly.

Torrent didn’t know what to make of that (Torrent Command had known this as did Torrent’s ARCs, but the rest hadn’t and were trying to process it). Their Captain was _good_ at hand-to-hand. Damn good. To hear him so readily admit to never having beaten Commander Cody…was surprising. Maybe it shouldn’t have been. They had never seen their Captain and the Marshall Commander spar. Maybe that was why? Maybe the Marshall Commander didn’t want to risk embarrassing the Captain in front of his men?

“I hope you’ve learned a valuable lesson. Don’t disparage a higher ranked officer. You never know who might overhear you and take exception,” Rex said with a stern tone.

He resisted the urge to smirk at the surprise murmuring he was hearing. He didn’t really get to _brag_ about his ori’vod’s skill often, and he was absolutely enjoying this opportunity. Cody deserved more respect than this vod had been showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> ori'vod- big brother


	6. Hondo and the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hondo invites himself to Cody and Obi-Wan's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came up while I was working on the wedding fic, but it didn't fic in that story. So have a Moment instead!
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for sparking the idea for this conversation.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Planning the wedding of the Vod’alor was no small undertaking. The number of schedules that had to be consulted was, in Cody’s opinion, ridiculous. They were taking a break because Obi-Wan had gotten a comm call from Coruscant. Cody decided to go outside and enjoy the sunshine while they waited for his ven’riduur to be done with his call. Ponds and Padme started _bickering_ about venues and menus less than two minutes after Obi-Wan walked out of the room and Cody was beginning to think his head was going to explode if he stayed there any longer himself.

Fortunately, the buildings with the government offices all had courtyards and terraces meant to encourage those working within to take their breaks outside in nice weather. Cody sat down on a bench and tried to stave off the headache that was threatening. He hoped Obi-Wan’s call didn’t take long. He really wanted to get this decision made so they could move on to other parts of the planning. Cody loved Obi-Wan fiercely, but planning their wedding was proving to be far more of A Project than anticipated. Downside to being the Vod’alor, it seemed.

He had only been sitting there a few moments when his own comm sounded. He looked at it and sighed heavily.

It was a message from Hondo Ohnaka.

Hondo: I'll be at the party with the best beverages my money didn't have to buy!

Force, _how was this his life?_

Cody: We haven't even _picked a date yet_.

Hondo: That doesn't matter, my friend, I will be there regardless. My friend Kenobi, getting married!

A second later.

Hondo: At least I think we are friends.

Almost immediately followed by…

Hondo: And you and I are friends, I know we are, Vod’alor!

Cody rubbed furiously at his suddenly throbbing forehead.

Hondo: I think.

Cody wondered if it was too late to call it all off and just exchange vows with Obi-Wan in their home and call it done.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They _did_ intend to invite Hondo, but normally people wait until a date is set and invites are sent out before the RSVP.  
> Hondo just wasn't having it.


	7. Judging Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, on the Torrent to Bail Organa scale of chaotic-dumbassery, where did this fall?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to RogueLadyVader for the idea for how to frame this one and to Art Ninja for helping work out other points on the scale!

SWSWSWSWSW

They say that discretion is the better part of valor. Times like this, Cody had to agree.

He missed the beginning of the conversation, but he overheard enough.

"So, on the Torrent to Bail Organa scale of chaotic-dumbassery, where did this fall?"

"Umm....well...."

"Bacara?"

“No. Bit more midpoint..."

"Alpha 17?"

"Let's go with that.”

Cody had to grin to himself. The thing was, it was a very _skewed_ scale. The Torrent end was loaded, lots of precise points along the way as things moved to the middle of the scale. Bacara was a bit of a ways towards the midpoint. Unlike that of his riduur, Bacara’s own chaos tended to be _controlled._ 17 was a bit closer to the center, his chaos more tightly reigned in and he tended to have a bit more control over the chaos _others_ caused. 6 was just after 17 on the scale, which was funny considering it could be argued that they raised some of the most chaotic of the Vode. Squad Shebs and Squad Edee were fully willing to admit to that. Mostly. After the midpoint it became far more…open. Space between points was farther as options got more limited. Honestly, Bail Organa was such an outlier that some insisted it wasn’t even _fair_ to make him one of the anchor points on the scale. And realistically considering Bail had been chosen in the first place as the Vode realized that none of their Jedi could be the "reasonable" end of the scale, those dissatisfied with the choice may have a point. Whether that said more about the Vode, the Jedi or the galaxy in general, Cody wasn't sure.

A loud sigh caught his attention once more.

“You get to file the report on this.”

“Why does there have to be a _report_? No one got hurt!”

“But there was some minor structural damage. Therefore, an accident report is required.”

“I thought we left the bureaucracy behind when we left the GAR!”

“Bureaucracy is as unavoidable as death.”

Yes, Cody decided. Discretion was warranted. Which meant he was absolutely not continuing around that corner as planned. He turned around and headed a different way. This was definitely going to be Someone Else’s Problem.

SWSWSWSW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> The scale goes like this  
> chaotic dumbass --> chaotic bastard --> reasonably sensible


	8. Tooka Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from Evilkillerpoptarts was: "How can anything that small be capable of this much destruction in five entire minutes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted on Tumblr a little over a week ago, so if it seems familiar, that's why!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“How can anything that small be capable of this much destruction in five entire minutes?” Rex asked as he stared down at the small creature in his arms.

“Mrrrrw.” The tooka kit looked up innocently, as if it hadn’t wandered through the door and promptly destroyed half the living room before they even realized it was there.

“I seem to recall stories of you causing plenty of chaos in kitten form,” Bacara pointed out, eyebrow raised.

“I think we need to move your tooka colony further from the house,” the blond continued, ignoring the commentary.

“Not my tookas!” Bacara grumbled.

“Has anyone told them that?”

A glare was all he received in response. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW


	9. Butter Knives and Blond Nuisances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: Be careful with that butter knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCW

  
“Be careful with that butter knife.”  
  
Doom leveled at unimpressed look at the blond nuisance currently hovering. That osik eating grin hadn’t changed since they were cadets.  
  
“Don’t you have someone else to annoy?” Doom grouched.   
  
Rex just grinned wider. “Oh, I’ve been kicked out of three other tents so far for being ‘too distracting’.”  
  
Doom wasn’t surprised in the least. Some of the others were taking this cooking competition _very_ seriously.   
  
“So naturally you came here.”  
  
“You were the next stop.”  
  
“If you’re so concerned for my safety, you get over here and use the butter knife so I can move on to other things.”  
  
“Always happy to help.”  
  
Doom’s sigh wasn’t fond. It _wasn’t._ (It was.)

CWCWCWCWCW


	10. Press The Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: Just go ahead and press that button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“Just go ahead and press that button,” Grey instructed.

The _thwack_ as Caleb _hit_ the button was a little more enthusiastic than it needed to be.

“I said press, not assault,” he chided fondly.

The Padawan just grinned at him, utterly unrepentant.

“We needed to be absolutely sure it was pressed,” Caleb chirped.

Grey snorted.

“Of course. My mistake.”

“It happens,” the Padawan allowed magnanimously.

CWCWCWCWCWCW


	11. Point of a Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: He shaved the peach (or other SW fruit) to prove a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCWCW

He shaved the peach to prove a point.

Blade work could, and sometimes needed to be, be precise and delicate. It wasn’t always about brute force or slashing.

“Understand what your every weapon is capable of,” 17 explained to his wide-eyed cadets. “A blaster is a good weapon, yes, but others have their value. Never rule out a blade.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to just kick your enemy really hard?”

17 sighed. Of course Cody would ask that.

“With a person, maybe. But good luck trying that method when you need to pry a door panel open.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW


	12. Must Be Taungsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from anonymous was: Is there a reason everything is stuck to the ceiling or is it just Taungsday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“Is there a reason everything is stuck to the ceiling or is it just Taungsday?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin stared with wide eyes.

“Taungsday. Definitely just Taungsday.”

“Captain Rex, do you have an explanation?” Obi-Wan asked placidly.

“No, General Kenobi, I do not,” Rex said, trying hard to keep his irritation in check.

When he got his hands on whoever was responsible….

“I’m sure Captain Rex will be diligent in his search for the responsible parties,” Cody said, tone sounding completely professional.

It was the tilt of Cody’s bucket that gave away his amusement.

“Of course, sirs,” Rex agreed.

“I’m sure there is a totally reasonable explanation,” Anakin offered.

A raised eyebrow was Obi-Wan’s only response to _that._

_CWCWCWCWCWCW_


	13. Worry in the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: He checked to make sure he was still alive. (2 different people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCWCW

He checked to make sure he was still alive.

Obi-Wan knew that there was always a risk in battle, but seeing Cody go down still wasn’t easy. He needed to know for practical reasons as much as personal ones. The reassurance in the Force that Cody was alive was a _relief._

“Waxer! Cody and some of the men who were with him are alive but injured. Get men to them!” He ordered.

“Yes, sir!” The lieutenant replied quickly.

Obi-Wan needed to focus on the battle, but he would be grateful when he could hold Cody in his arms and see for himself that his beloved alive.

CWCWCWCWCWCW


	14. A Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: Facing his greatest fear, he ate his first marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Facing his greatest fear, he ate his first marshmallow.

This thing was strange and squishy and suspicious. Dogma trusted his fellow Torrents not to try to get him to do anything that would hurt him. That didn’t mean he trusted them to have _sense_.

He considered the taste rolling around his mouth. It was far better than he expected. It was good.

“This is fine,” he said aloud after a long moment.

Couldn’t have them getting cocky.

CWCWCWCWCWCW


	15. Water Skiis and Frozen Lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: He decided water skiing on a frozen lake wasn't a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier

CWCWCWCWCWCW

He decided water skiing on a frozen lake wasn’t a good idea.

Rex and Kix would probably tell him he should have known that already. He wondered what Wolffe would say.

As he stood on the shore soaked from his trip through the ice and with a broken water ski in hand, Hardcase had to admit they would be right. 

Still, trying to use the remote-controlled jetpack instead of a boat had been a _great idea._ He’d have to try it again when the lake _wasn’t_ frozen.

“Maybe we leave out some details if anyone asks how today went,” Jesse said as he came up next to Hardcase.

“Doubt it’ll work, but we can try.”

CWCWCWCWCW


	16. Containment Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr first sentence ask game.  
> Prompt from gobayern16 was: He took one look at what was under the table and noped the hell out of there.

CWCWCWCWCW

He took one look at what was under the table and noped the hell out of there.

Artifact containment failures were very much Commander Wolffe’s Problem, not his. Even if said Commander was still on his way back up from the planet.

The three small pups were sleeping. No need to disturb them. They couldn’t find trouble if they were sleeping.

It could definitely wait until the Commander was back.

This was definitely a problem for a CC or a General.

(Or maybe Captain Rex. If things got desperate.)

CWCWCWCWCW


End file.
